warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Happy Birthday Bugs: 50 Looney Years
Happy Birthday Bugs: 50 Looney Years is a TV special celebrating the 50th anniversary of Bugs Bunny. It aired on August 15, 1990 on CBS. Many clips are shown, while various celebrities come to wish Bugs Bunny a happy birthday. Meanwhile, Daffy Duck watches the special on TV, despising Bugs for his birthday celebration (reused animation from Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars and Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports''http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/reused.aspx#misc). A subplot involves a group of protesters who favor Daffy over Bugs, but it's later revealed that Daffy hired them to protest. Chuck Jones and Friz Freleng makes cameos talking about Bugs Bunny. The special was directed by Gary Smith. Highlights *Bugs Bunny's life story is told on ''Entertainment Tonight.(including info on Tiny Toon Adventures and Box Office Bunny). *Various talk shows have topics relating to Bugs. *A commercial for ACME *"A Current Affair" reports that there were several Bugs Bunny. Elmer Fudd as "Mr. X" appears in an interview, face blurred and told what to say by Daffy (reused animation from Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports). *Bill Cosby talks to Raven-Symone about Bugs Bunny and Mel Blanc. *Whoopi Goldberg pays tribute to Bugs Bunny and Mel Blanc. *"Happy Birthday Bugs in 3 1/2 Minutes". Celebrities *Harry Anderson *Milton Berle *Pierce Brosnan (actor of James Bond) *Kirk Cameron *Bill Cosby *Phil Donahue (from Donahue show) *Morgan Fairchild *Martin Buhr *Gabi Gibson *Whoopi Goldberg *John Goodman *Valerie Harper *Mary Hart (from Entertainment Tonight) *Hulk Hogan (from WWF) *John Luke Cole *Chuck Norris *John Pappas *Maury Povich (from A Current Affair) *Sally Jessy Raphael *Geraldo Rivera *Dr. Ruth *Pat Sajak (from Wheel Of Fortune) *Fred Savage *John Schneider *Peter Scholari *Raven-Symone *William Shatner *Shadoe Stevens *Carl Brenders *John Volz *Cindy Williams *Little Richard *Vanna White *Mel Blanc (archive recordings from 1984) *Noel Blanc Voice Characterizations *Jeff Bergman - Daffy Duck, Mr. X List of Cartoon previews for Clipshow *A Wild Hare (1940) *Hair-Raising Hare (1946) *The Big Snooze (1946) *Racketeer Rabbit (1946) *Baseball Bugs (1946) *Buccaneer Bunny (1948) *Bugs Bunny Rides Again (1948) *Hot Cross Bunny (1948) *My Bunny Lies Over the Sea (1948) *Hare Splitter (1948) *Hare Do (1949) *Long-Haired Hare (1949) *High Diving Hare (1949) *What's Up Doc? (1950) *Hare We Go (1951) *Bunny Hugged (1951) *No Parking Hare (1954) *Rabbit Rampage (1955) *This Is a Life? (1955) *Ali Baba Bunny (1957) *What's Opera, Doc? (1957) *Show Biz Bugs (1957) *Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) *Hare-abian Nights (1959) *Apes of Wrath (1959) *A Witch's Tangled Hare (1959) *Horse Hare (1960) *Person to Bunny (1960) *From Hare to Heir (1960) *Lighter Than Hare (1960) *Hare-Breadth Hurry (1963) *Mad as a Mars Hare (1963) *The Iceman Ducketh (1964) *Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars (1988) *Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports (1989) *Box Office Bunny (1991) *You Ought to Be in Pictures (1940) *Rabbit of Seville *Rabbit Hood *Rabbit Seasoning *Rabbit Fire *Duck! Rabbit, Duck! *Rabbitson Crusoe *Wild and Woolly Hare *Big House Bunny *Mississippi Hare *Operation: RABBIT *COMpressed Hare *Rabbit's Feat *Bowery Bugs *Sahara Hare (1955) *Foxy By Proxy *Barbary-Coast Bunny (1956) *Big Top Bunny *Homeless Hare *Haredevil Hare (1948) *Rabbit Punch *Hare-Raising Hare *Bill of Hare (1962) *The Fair Haired Hare *8 Ball Bunny *Bully for Bugs *Bunker Hill Bunny *Roman Legion-Hare (1955) *Knights Must Fall *Knight-mare Hare (1955) *Rebel Rabbit *Bedevilled Rabbit (1957) *A-Lad-In His Lamp *Lumber Jack-Rabbit *14 Carrot Rabbit *The Million Hare *Which is Witch? *Captain Hareblower (1954) *Acrobatty Bunny *Who Framed Rodger Rabbit? *The Heckling Hare *Bewitched Bunny *The Grey Hounded Hare *Wackiki Wabbit *Ballot Box Bunny *Wideo Wabbit *The Old Grey Hare *A Hare Grows in Manhattan *What's Cookin', Doc? *Rabbit Every Monday *The Unmentionables *Hare-um Scare-um *A Star is Bored *Rabbit's Kin *Stop! Look! And Hasten! See also Happy Birthday, Bugs Video Happy Birthday Bugs 50 Looney Years Full Version References